The Descendant of Revan
by OwnageFanfics
Summary: Devin, the descendant of Revan have reform the Revanites and conquered the Unknown Region with the rebuild Star Forge. As he continues to rule, his attention was caught by the new war called the Clone Wars. Will the Republic be strong enough to face this new combatant, the worshipper of Revan? Or will the Republic fall along with the CIS. Follow story with a twist.


**Prologue**

 **Lehon, 4 years before the Clone Wars**

Lehron, the forgotten planet in the galaxy and the former planet where the Star Forge was built. A 12-year-old Devin Shan, a teenager who has secretly built an army and navy to head to the unknown region planets to conquer and build the Star Forge. Devin was born in a planet of Carida where he attended the Academy of Carida where he learn all kinds of warfare and learn how to use both range and melee weapons. He also learned to fight hand-to-hand in that academy but abandoned his educations when he was 11. Devin realises that he was a force-sensitive and he was the descendant of one of the most powerful military leaders in history, Revan, who was both Jedi and Sith.

Revan whose spirit was split in two. The light side of Revan died in the factory where Malgus sent his forces to attack while the dark side escape death and raise an army to change the galaxy. The dark side of Revan was defeated when both Sith and Jedi work together and Revan was whole again after Revan was defeated. Now, it's time for Devin to take recreate the Revanites with a goal to balance light and dark as well change the galaxy in his own image.

During the full 3 years, Devin visits tombs of the past Sith-Lords and Jedis to learn their histories and learn the knowledge of every force powers of both light and dark. It was then he created his own lightsaber in a purple crystal. With great knowledge of warfare, he has built an army of HKs and battle droids that were used by the Sith. He also took time recruiting mercenaries(mainly the Mandalorians) all over the galaxy as well as forcing bounty hunters that came to assassinate him for money to submit.

"The Star Forge is almost complete, Lord Devin, and we are building the city." The Mandalorian name Decanorus, the descendant of Canderous, reported to Devin. Decanorus is clad in his ancestor's armor with improved quality and he was taught in the force by Devin himself. Decanorus was Devin's second in command and the great strategist. His weapon of choice was a silver double-bladed lightsaber and disruptor rifle.

Devin said nothing and continue to watch the construction of the Star Forge continue. He may not be the best at mustering an army or navy, but he is a mastermind of weapon making. He has designs for many type of power weapons such as the powerful psyblades which was similar to a lightsaber but smaller range. Pulse rifles, plasma guns, and tactical nuke launchers were developed by the Devin's Revanites. Devin is wearing the same exact costume of Revan.

Devin also has designs of his artillery including the powerful heavy land armored Colossus that was equipped with superheated plasma cannons that can quickly incinerate scores of enemy ground targets. The two-legged dual striking walker, Goliath, equipped with two hellfire missiles and two auto turbolaser cannons. The hybrid air and ground unit, the Viking, able to transform into a walker and a fighter in order to give both ground and air support. The Vikings are equipped twin auto turbolaser cannons for ground/air support and twin rocket launchers for both air support. The speedy and light-weight vehicle like speeder, the Hellion, was design to melt down any light armored artillery and any ground infantry with their flamethrower that was fueled with plasma fuel. The most powerful, most devastating, and best defensive armored battle siege walker is called the Thor. The Thor is a weapon of terror that was armed with two twin-linked highly powered mass-driver cannons, shoulder-mounted Hellfire missile pods, four 330mm howitzers, and at least one nuclear missile. The anti-tank hover tank, the diamondback is used to harass heavy hulled artillery, walker, or tank. The Diamonback is armed with twin Eviscerator cannons which dealt very heavy damage against armored targets. The mobile missile vehicle, the Cyclone, is mostly used for anti-air as it unleashed volley of hellfire missiles to the skies and ground.

The tanks that the Revanites use are for sieging enemy cities and defense. Their siege tanks are equipped with turbolaser cannon in a mobile form but in siege mode, they fire off large rockets to deal damage to armies and buildings. The Canderous-class assault tanks are used to damage anything with its mass-driver cannons and concussion missile batteries. The ground support air fighter or bomber called Banshees are equipped with high explosive backlashed rockets that were used to attack any ground forces.

The Revanites navy is proving to be superior to the natives of the unknown region with the help of the speedy and fire power of the Tac-Fighter, the wraith-starfighter and the phoenix-starfighter. Other reinforcing the Revanite navy are the missile frigate called a Valkyrie and the one of the most devasting capital ship Leviathan-class Battlecruiser with a length record of 1700 meters along with another class of capital ship called the Keldabe-class battleship. The Valkyrie employ H.A.L.O. (short for High Altitude Long Operating) cluster rockets, firing the missiles in volleys of multiple projectiles, impacting with a large area of effect. Leading the navy are 5 dreadnoughts. The strongest of all of them is called the Divinity. The Divinity is 50,000 meters in length and the firepower of this battleship is ridiculously incredible as it was equipped with vast number of turbolaser cannons, ion cannons, plasma cannons, missile launchers, proton torpedos cannons, and mass driver cannons along with powerful engines. The front of the Divinity was a Prismatic beam cannon that was used against any ship in its path and also have the dreaded, massive Yamato cannon that was designed in every Leviathan-class Battlecruiser. The Yamato cannon draws power from the core and was located on the bridge of the Divinity.

The Leviathan-class Battlecruiser is more of a destroyer with a multiple turbolaser batteries and multiple proton torpedoes and mass-drivers. It could hold up to at least 40,000 personals in a single ship and each ship could shoot a dreaded, massive, prow-mounted plasma weapon(Yamato cannon) that draws power from the core of each ship. Each Leviathan-class Battleship hanger carries around 25 tac-fighters, 20 wraith-starfighters, and 10 phoenix-starfighters. The Keldabe-class battleship was stolen from Mandalore and armed with turbolasers, ion cannons, and a special mass driver weapon capable of firing directly through enemy shields. The mass drivers were located in between the two engine systems and at the front of the ship. An interesting facet of the ship's design was that they were capable of actually leeching energy from enemy vessels and shields to power its own weapon systems. The navy also reinforced by aircraft carriers, heavily shielded and carried around 50 small and weak firepower robotic interceptors.

The two starfighters are different in terms of weapons and design(StarCraft). The wraith-starfighter are stealthy as they processed cloak generators in order for them to scout and attack. Process laser cannons on both right and left wings as well as the bottom wing. From the three wings, they could shoot out concussion missiles. The phoenix-starfighter is stronger in firepower and defense as they are protected with shields. They equip ion cannons on both wings along with plasma cannons on the front. The tac-fighter is the weakest of the three as it equipped just laser cannons but it's faster than the others.

With a lot of firepower in the Revanites military, nothing will stop them. Maybe some could oppose them like the uprising CIS whose military power seem to be overwhelming due to numbers but lack the discipline and the technology of the Revanites. The Republic is coming toward reach its military to match with its superior discipline and the help of over 10,000 Jedi knights.

 **6 years later, Start of the Clone Wars**

'You cannot think like an ordinary man. You must reach beyond mortal ambition and do what has never been done' Those words have stayed in Devin's heart as his civilization of the rising Revanites have emerged and he was called the Emperor, the Savior, the Almighty.

Devin did present himself to the public and his plan to invade the galaxy as he heard about the Republic has developed a powerful naval force and mass number of troops. Devin begins to look to the Republic and the CIS as their power has increased and begin to rival with the Revanites. He develops the plan first by sending Defilers to recruit throughout the galaxy.

Devin also plans to play defensive as he has his navy to patrol throughout all of the Unknown Region planets along with mass ground force to reinforce every planet.

* * *

 **Yep, this is a remake of my Star Wars Clone Wars fanfic. It's because of Shadow of Revan came out and I think I should start over. You could tell as this is similar to StarCraft.**

 **Reason why I made the Revanites strong? Revan is my favorite character and I am a huge fanboy as I am a fan of StarCraft.**


End file.
